


Frustrating

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sleep Deprivation, Staring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta can't sleep because Goku's too handsome.





	Frustrating

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 4, Goku in the Healing Pod on Namek

The idiots leave, and I wonder for a second on how long it had been since I slept. While they were out with the dragon balls, I figure that I can trust them enough to not be so stupid as to use them without me.

I lean against the pod I put Kakarot in, taking a deep breath. Yes, it had been a long time. The lack of nighttime on this planet screwed with my internal clock so much that I probably hadn’t slept in a few days. Relaxing finally let all of that fatigue catch up to me. I’m just about to fall asleep when I become uncomfortable. 

The metal of the healing pod is less than forgiving, leaning against it would leave me sore. If I am to fight Frieza, then I have to be in top shape. 

The closest thing to a bed around is a large padded chair across the room. I push myself from the floor and plop down into it. Ah, yes, much better.

The pod beeps. With a sigh, I cart myself over to the screen next to the glass. It seems that Kakarot’s vitals are returning to normal already. Lucky him. 

I lean back in my chair and look at him. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen anyone else in a healing pod. It has always been me on the other side. And even then, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen another Saiyan in there. It’s a strange feeling.

His normally sharp Saiyan locks seem softer and deconstructed, waving back and forth in the gentle current of the water. The mask attached to his face hides nearly everything, but his eyes are left exposed. 

Of course, they’re not open. He’s most certainly unconscious. I look closer. His eyelashes are incredibly long, it seems almost unnatural. Scanning the rest of his face, I notice that his skin, aside from the scratches all over, is smooth and flawless. I wonder how he’s avoided getting any facial scars. Not even the faintest imperfection shows through. 

His shirts ripple and cling to his body. Though I know that he’s solid and muscular, it still surprises me how unmoving he is against the fabric. I think part of me expected him to at least sway to and fro, but no. The lack of movement makes him look even more bulky, the steel-like muscles of his torso showing through every few seconds as the current forces his clothes against him.

Of course this third-class would look so flawless. If we were still on our home planet, I’m not sure there’s anything the average Saiyan wouldn’t do to get their hands on such a fine specimen. 

I think back to the days of my childhood when I would ponder on what it would be like to finally partake in the rut. I could hardly wait to come of age. All I wanted to do was go ravage the fertile.

I grimace. The planet was destroyed even before I was old enough for a concubine. I remember what Nappa told me nearly every day.

‘Just a few more years, Prince. Patience is just as important as determination.’

It has been so long. I’m almost thirty now, I would have been able to participate for more than a whole decade at this point. I focus back on Kakarot.

How old is that idiot? Surely old enough to rut, that’s no question. He even has a child. But whether or not he’s experienced a heat is in the air.

Why am I thinking such things?! Of course, I would have no interest in Kakarot’s heat, the thought is preposterous. I growl quietly to myself and close my eyes. 

I need to sleep.

Tch. Well, now I’m wide awake! Damn you, Kakarot! I open my eyes again, gazing at his unmoving form. 

Minor injuries are starting to close up, his neck and arms only have contusions at this point. I look closer. His arms are impressively built, the power residing in those muscles is all but visible, even while relaxed. 

I can’t deny that he’s attractive, at least physically. The fact infuriates me. Why does he have to be perfect in every way? Ways that I fall short?

I roll my eyes at my internal thoughts. I won’t be getting any sleep now. 

I check the monitor one last time. He should be ready to come out in an hour or so. I look out the pod window.

_Those bastards._

 

I’m almost unable to speak I’m in so much pain. The beam the Frieza shot through my chest did nothing to cauterize the wound, and I’m bleeding out faster than anyone can save me.

I feel a burst of wind. 

“Vegeta!”

I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath.

“Are you okay?!”

I gnash my teeth, “I have a fucking hole in my chest,” I open my eyes again. He looks scared, but still handsome. I close them again.

I can tell he’s about to say something, but hearing his voice is too much. This isn’t what I want to think about in my dying moments, “Just go fuck off, wouldn’t you?!”

I don’t have time to hear any response before my vision goes black.

 

Goku stared at Vegeta’s corpse, unsure of what to say. He turned to Gohan.

“What did I do?”

Gohan shrugged, unable to look away from the body, “He was in the ship while you were healing, and he was grumpy when he came out. Maybe he just got sick of looking at you.”

Goku pouted and shot the ground to dig a grave. Scooping Vegeta into his arms, he took a second to admire his features. 

At least in death, he looked peaceful.

He laid him in the ground.


End file.
